<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this might as well happen by IsleofSolitude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145978">this might as well happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude'>IsleofSolitude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>mofu bingo 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mofu Bingo 2021 prompt fills.<br/> 1. Slime/goo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MoFu Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this might as well happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Call 1: slime/goo</p>
<p>Huge thanks to sk3tch for the validation and revision, you don't even wanna see what this looked like before her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait, Aziraphale, don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CROWLEY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, one of the two should have seen this coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(five minutes earlier)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of the two, foresight did not come easily to Crowley. In the years since they had started their job, the hopeless moron who had once tried to catch a falling star, who was the first to dart into a dark room before it could be deemed safe, and who had multiple times rushed results by using himself as the test subject; was doing his usual schtick of letting Aziraphale do the speaking, while he menacingly walked around and threw threatening glares at the attending cops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Aziraphale was coordinating with police to SAFELY do their job, a secure and thorough clean up of any and all scientific property belonging to any recently incarcerated mad scientists who attempted to take on the city, Crowley was perusing the contents of the lab. They were supposed to be containing and itemizing the current creep-boratory, but Crowley had taken to   tinkering with that and poking at this, waiting for his partner. Aziraphale had only taken his eyes off Crowley for seconds to usher the police out with the promise to let them know if they would require them for anything further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, angel, there’s no label on this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale, halfway across the room, was well aware of the redhead’s thought process and was just about to say something when Crowley, who had been squinting at the half destroyed notebook beside it, dipped a finger into the oddly colored slime and sucked it into his mouth. The blonde sucked in a breath, unsure if he was more angry, or exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, tastes like shaving cream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you didn’t just do that.” Aziraphale hurried over and began fussing, hands alighting and flying from the high brow, to the sharp cheeks, and finally falling to the narrow wrists, checking his partner’s (and lover’s) vitals. “Honestly, what were you thinking?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, it’s probably just something his kid made, there’s loads of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Youtube</span>
  </em>
  <span> videos about this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale, looking far from placated, pulled on Crowley’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up.” Seeing no sign of anything amiss, Aziraphale finally sighed and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s shoulder, then smacked it. “What were you thinking! Scaring me like that, you absolute doughnut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doughnut? Have you told the great british bake off you’re cheating on it with it’s bad boy brother?” The comment earned him another soft smack, and Crowley’s grin changed to a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you deserved both of those, don’t give me that look.” Aziraphale sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not you. Something, something else…” Crowley grimaced again, rubbing his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale took his hand, trying not to let his earlier concerns bloom into a full on panic. “Here, come sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale started leading him to a nearby stool, but Crowley backed away, shaking his head. His face began cycling from waxen to green with each breath, and Aziraphale gave himself permission to panic just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Aziraphale stepped closer. The lanky redhead only backed away further, holding a hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Aziraphale, don’t!” That was the last thing he said, before falling behind the table, the sounds of retching, groaning, and crying accompanying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale rushed around the table, heart pounding, mind racing with what he’d find on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his eyes fell on what became of his partner, however, his mind blanked. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to see, because nothing could have prepared him for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying in a sad heap on the floor, was still Crowley, and yet. He now had coyote ears high on his head, wide yellow snake eyes meeting Aziraphale’s gaze, fur covering every inch of skin, and a giant scorpion tail coiled beside him. Crowley’s hands, always larger than his, now sported a deadly, inch long claw on each finger. His new tail skittered across the floor as Crowley shifted guiltily and cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess this is gonna put a damper on date night, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale, heart pounding just as hard but for a new reason, continued staring. “Well, I mean, let’s not get ahead of ourselves…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>